U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,076 to Christoph Manusch disclosed an adhesive film applicator for applying an adhesive film on a substrate surface. However, such an adhesive applicator is provided for applying the so-called xe2x80x9cdry adhesivexe2x80x9d coated on a tape or strip. The adhesive layer or film is directly transferred from the adhesive tape to the substrate surface. The adhesive film will be completely removed from the tape or strip and transferred to the substrate surface when pressing the applicator on the substrate surface. The adhesive film adheres to the substrate surface with a greater tenacity than to the tape and thus remains adherent to the substrate surface as the tape is drawn away from the substrate surface. Such an adhesive film is a thin adhesive layer without being carried on any substrate or base layer and is expensive in cost when compared with those double-face adhesive tapes having adhesive respectively coated on a surface layer and a bottom layer of a carrier strip.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art of adhesive applicator and invented the dispensing device for applying double-face adhesive tape with cheaper cost.
The object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing device for double-face adhesive tape including: a casing; a driving reel having a tape coil mounted thereon for dispensing a double-face adhesive tape outwardly; a follower reel rotatably coupled with said driving reel for recovering a releasing strip as separated from the adhesive tape as unwound from the driving reel and guided by a guiding stem; a pressing roller rotatably mounted on a front end portion of the casing for pressing and applying the double-face adhesive tape on an adhering surface; and a cutter fixed at a front end of the casing for cutting the adhesive tape at a desired length; characterized in that a rewinding mechanism is provided in the driving reel and the follower reel for rewinding a loosening tape for its tightening or for retracting the tape adhered on the releasing strip for peeling the adhesive tape to be well separated from the releasing paper.